Chastisement of a Butler
by Cherry82
Summary: This is dedicated to the wonderful Hinatule. Ciel is Master of the Phantomhive manor. He makes that known to everyone beneath him, especially his loose tongued demon butler. Warning, use of a cane of an adult. m/M. Enjoy!


Ciel sat in his study writing a letter to the Queen regarding some situations happening in certain areas of London. He wanted to alert her attention since there was only so much he could do on his own. Powerful as he was, he did not have rule in all the land. As he began to jot down the second paragraph, his butler walked in, carrying a tea tray. Ciel looked up and nodded to have the tray set down on the side table by the sofa. Sebastian bowed, and walked over, placing the tray down. He added the scoops of the Earl Grey, and put in the boiling water. Added some sugar to a tea cup, he poured the mixture into a cup, and set it down.

As the boy continued writing, Sebastian stood awaiting anything his Master inquired. The Young Earl wrote steadily and diligently. The butler stood by his side, glancing every so often at the letter, making sure the boy did not have any errors in his punctuation. As soon as Ciel was finished, he stood up from his desk and walked over to the sofa. Sitting down, Sebastian leaned forward, took the cup and handed it to Ciel. Putting the tea to his lips, he stopped and looked at the demon with a curious expression.

"Sebastian…do you believe these strange occurrences are caused by good or evil?"

There had been many shocking things happening in London. Thievery, riots, and brutal killings. A couple of weeks prior, the two had encountered an angel by the name of Angela. She had caused quite some trouble, but Ciel believed because she was an angel, she might have done some good, but with a demon butler, he could not always accept that type of belief since Sebastian did many things he was extremely grateful for.

"I can not say my Young Master…after all…the angel is a troubled creature. Wanting so much good in the world, it is pathetic and fake." He cleared his throat wishing for the conversation to cease. "Now then, shall we retire to the drawing room…perhaps have you work on your arithmetic lesson?"

Ciel put down his tea cup, and scowled slightly. The Earl did not like to do anything that had to do with schooling. He was far too busy. Thinking back to a time where he was younger, his parents had employed a governess for him. He liked her, but was less than motivated to study. He always wanted to play, and have fun with his cousin Elizabeth. Those days had indeed past, since inheriting the business, he was far too busy, and happiness was no longer around. Sebastian however always made sure the boy had time, whether the child liked it or not.

"Yes Sebastian…I suppose. Though I do not care for math…it is a silly subject to learn." The butler just chuckled to himself.

The child lead his butler down the hall, and into the drawing room. There was a blackboard, and a small desk with a chair set up. Grumbling, Ciel sat down, while Sebastian made his way over and starting writing some numbers and equations down.

The work was tedious, and when Ciel did get a problem incorrectly, he would be rapped on the knuckles with Sebastian's ruler which he held. The boy received the first one after just minutes of starting. He looked up at Sebastian.

"Sebastian…cut it out! You can not harm me, especially if I am doing work!"

"Now now Young Master…I would never harm you." He grinned while his eyes lit up a slight shade of crimson. Ciel just stared, leaning back in his chair. "It's a learning exercise. When you get a correct answer, you have my praises, but once something is incorrect, then…a simple rap on the knuckles. It will make you better understand the simple problems. Now then, sit up straight, we have a few more."

The boy held his pencil to the paper, while Sebastian wrote on the board. Getting slightly more annoyed, Ciel looked up and seeing as Sebastian was not paying direct attention, he positioned the pencil, and flung it right at the demon's head. Of course, having the stealth senses that a demon possesses, he caught it between two fingers, just as it was about to graze the side of his cheek.

"So I take it you are quite bored now?" The butler threw down the pencil, and held the ruler to his side. Ciel sat back with his arms crossed and a very annoyed look on his face. "Very well my Lord…since I can not make you study, we will end for today."

"Good Sebastian…" Standing up, he went to leave, but turned back to face the butler. "Sebastian…I wish to take a walk in the gardens, where is my walking cane?"

"It is in your study Young Master…do you wish me to retrieve it?"

"Of course Sebastian…what a silly question. Make haste…I am intrigued to see how well my roses are doing, and then I should like a spot of tea and some lunch."

"Yes, my Master." Sebastian walked down the hall towards the child's study. Ciel walked down to the foyer awaiting his butler. Waiting was not something he liked to do, but he had no choice, he was not going to fetch his cane like some common mongrel. Pacing back and fourth, Ciel was interrupted by Finnian walking in from the front door. He wasn't noticed by the young gardener, but when Ciel cleared his throat, Fin turned around.

"Master…what…what are ya doing here all alone? Where is Sebastian, are you alright?" The blond haired young worker seemed very skittish whenever he was alone in the room with Ciel. Normally he stayed outside, as his super strength got him in the most trouble with things. Ciel turned to him with a stony expression.

"Finnian…I do not need to justify why I am here, but if you must know, I am just waiting for Sebastian to retrieve my cane. I do hope my roses are bloomed…it would be such a pity to know that you weren't doing your job, and wasting my time."

The child spoke at the gardener with such disappointment, that Finnian had no other choice but to make himself scarce while Ciel went about with his inspections.

The cane was set aside, leaned against the desk. Sebastian walked over, grabbed it, and held it in his hands. Thinking to himself with a grin.

_"What a delightful cane…could be used for so many things…like being applied firmly to a Young Earl's backside…hmmm…"_ Sebastian suddenly got out of his trance and shook his head. He could not believe what he was thinking. Harm to the Young Master? Why would he even have these thoughts?

He left the room, and walked down to where the child was. Ciel was standing perfectly still, and the same expression he had with Finnian, he had with his butler.

"Here you are my Lord." Sebastian handed the cane to the boy. Ciel grabbed it out of the demon's hands and gritted his teeth.

"Sebastian…you know I dislike waiting…why is it you must be so incompetent all the time?" Ciel knew the moment the words left his lips, he was in the wrong. Sebastian never screwed anything up. He was perfect in every single way. Just because his other house servants seemed to occasionally cause mischief, Ciel would have wanted just once for Sebastian to mess butler turned a side smile and bowed.

"Forgive me my Young Master, if I am not adequate enough to serve you, I do suppose there are others out there who would be most worthy to tend to the Heir Phantomhive."

Ciel's eye widened and he quickly ran over to the butler and struck him swiftly across the face, shouting at him all the while.

"How dare you Sebastian! You do not mock me, and you certainly do not get to suggest anything as long I am have control over you!"

The boy huffed, and had seemed to attract the attention of the other staff. Finnian managed to walk back to the foyer with Mey-Rin, and Bardroy. Tanaka who usually kept to himself, also wandered in. They watched in amazement as the child Earl berated his butler. Ciel had not paid notice to the others, but knew of their presence. Sebastian stood quietly taking his abuse. He casually looked over to the other house workers and glared at each and every one of them.

"Sebastian…I am tired of you always saying snide remarks to me. Come, follow me to my study…" The boy looked over his shoulder and saw the other staff. Smiling slightly, he addressed them as well. "Oh and you four…I would like you all to witness what happens when I am angered."

Ciel waited for Sebastian. The butler put his hands to his side, bowed, and walked towards the Young Master's sanctuary. Following close behind was Ciel, and the other house members who were extremely frightened and confused.

Once arriving to the room, Ciel took his place behind the desk and sat down. He set his cane on top and stared into Sebastian crimson eyes. The butler stood before his Young Master at the front of the desk. Finnian, Tanaka, Bardroy, and Mey-Rin just stood by the doorway watching.

"As I have stated before…I am not happy with the way you think you can speak to me. No one can disrespect me, and Sebastian you have gone over the line with your quirky little retorts." He cast his eye to the other house members. "I want you lot to stay and see how our Sebastian is going to be dealt with."

Ciel stood up grabbing his cane, and walking to Sebastian's side. Looking up at the butler he spoke.

"Do you have nothing to say to me now?" He waited, and did want a response. Sensing this, Sebastian spoke.

"If I have offended you Young Master…then appropriate actions must be taken for my loose tongue. I do greatly apologize. You may deal with me however you see fit."

"Good Sebastian…it seems as if you do know your place." The child laughed softly, and then cleared his throat. "I order you to lean over, grip the desk tightly, and wait for my command."

Sebastian nodded, and did what he was told. He leaned over, and set his chin down so he was facing the window that lead to the view of the outside. Birds chirped, and the sun was still shining brightly in the sky.

"Very good…now Sebastian…count them."

The child raised his cane in the air and with all his strength it came down with a loud crack straight across Sebastian's clothed backside. Wincing slightly, but not having the child notice, as the pain was merely equivalent to a bee sting, he was struck again. Grasping the desk tighter, he had no choice but to make it seem like it hurt. He fabricated a moan, which in turn made Mey-Rin shriek.

"Oh Young Master…please Young Master…don't do this to poor Sebastian…please…he didn't do no harm…please…he…"

She was silenced by a deathly stare from Ciel. Interrupting him right now would be most unpleasant. Bard held her back from saying anything more, and she fought hard to hold back most of her tears for the beloved butler.

Ciel swung the cane again, until he stopped, and breathing hard, he looked to the butler, who had apparently started to look most unhappy. This pleased the boy.

"Sebastian…your trousers…take them down at once!"

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian reached behind him, and took down his black pants, which in turn made the staff groan slightly, as the butler's backside had clear marks of red, and purple. Hints of blue appeared as well.

"Good…so I may now continue." The boy struck his butler once more.

He had somehow acquired some strength, and the next stroke of the implement made Sebastian jolt. The wounds on his behind had started bleeding now, and the child would not give up. He had to make sure the demon knew his place. As he struck him once more, he then set the cane down, and walked back to the desk, sitting down.

"You may fix your clothing Sebastian and stand up straight." The boy had so much power over the staff in his house. Sebastian made his appearance more appealing, and stood up straight, still facing the boy. He opened his mouth to speak, and Ciel just listened.

"My Young Master…I have displeased you, and you have shown me the error of my ways. I shall now understand not to cross you again." Sebastian spoke with such grace, and etiquette that this happened to put a slight smile on the child's face.

"Well now, I am glad to hear that." Looking over to the others, he gave them a stern face. "Let that be a lesson, and warning to the rest of you!"

The staff nodded, but this evoked the exception of Tanaka, who in the short time had now turned into the Real Tanaka. His stamina was at full force, and he seemed positively irked. Stepping forward, he spoke to Ciel.

"My Young Master…I will speak on behalf of your staff, and your late parents…you have the right to speak to us in any way you wish…but I do advise you never to let your temper get the best of you, and retaliate on anyone in that nature again. Your father, and mother would not be pleased if they had known what you just did." Tanaka stood standing with a glare.

The staff, and Sebastian, as well as Ciel himself respected Tanaka, as he had been the only member originally there since Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive were alive. This frightened the Young Earl slightly, and he shuddered back in his seat, nodding furiously.

"Yes Tanaka…I do not wish anything like this to happen again…and I know my parents would most likely not be happy." He turned to Sebastian and looked slightly upset. "Sebastian…I never meant to deal with you in a way truly embarrassing…but…but you earned it."

"Yes my Lord."

Ciel looked over again, and saw that Tanaka had returned to his small form, and the other members waited for their orders.

"You all may leave…except for Sebastian, as I need to have a word with him privately."

The staff members walked out of the room, and the door was closed. The boy stood watching his butler, and then spoke.

"Sebastian…let us not talk about what happened…and please make me a pot of Earl Grey…there is still much to do today." Sebastian backed away from the desk, stood upright, and bowed to the child. With a sly grin, his eyes grew red.

"Yes my Young Master." He then turned and walked out of the room, while Ciel reflected on the remainder of his day.


End file.
